Just Friends
by AvidReader3752
Summary: It's Christmas break during Albus, James, and Rose's first year at Hogwarts, and they return home with some interesting news about a new friend of Rose's. **There will be a time jump to Rose and Scorpius's 6th year at Hogwarts later on in the story**


***I own nothing except the plot of this fanfic. JK Rowling owns all characters and the entire universe and she is AMAZING!***

19 ½ years Later Chapter:1

"When is the train going to get here?"

"It's taking forever!"

"Lily! Hugo! Calm down. They will be here soon." Harry Potter was standing on Platform 9 ¾ along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, waiting for his two sons, James and Albus, and his niece, Rose to come from Hogwarts for winter break. Harry wanted to hear all about their experiences and all of their friends. They (Ginny) had written their sons every week and they occasionally received letters talking all about their classes and new friends.

"Dad! Look! There's the train!" Hugo was allowed to climb on top of his father Ron's shoulders so he could see the train coming in from the distance better and immediately Lily looked up at Harry with the puppy eyes until he lifted her up as well. Lily Luna Potter was 9 and was the baby of the Potter household so she usually got whatever she wanted.

The train pulled into the station and students wearing regular muggle clothing exited the train through different doors all chattering and greeting family members. 3 kids walked up to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and gave hugs to them and their siblings. After hugs and many words pf welcome, James started opening his trunk revealing a huge mess of papers that Harry was sure were unfished and never turned in homework, quills, robes, and other small items.

"Hey Lily! Look what I brought you." James pulled out a trinket from his trunk that Harry vaguely recognized as if he had seen it somewhere before.

"James where did you get that?" I could have sworn that used to be in headmasters office." Harry looked at his son suspiciously but not angry. "Well?" James looked at his feet before looking up with a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry rolled his eyes. His son was so alike both of his namesakes that it was sometimes hard to believe.

"Mom I aced every course! Oh and I asked Professor Longbottom if he could give me some extra work to do while on winter break but he said no because he didn't think dad would like it." Rose was exactly like her mother in almost every way. Hermione congratulated her daughter while Albus and James caught up with their mother.

"It's good to be home dad." Albus gave his father a huge hug. Harry smiled. Albus was the most down to earth of his 3 children. Soon enough, the Potter family said goodbye to the Weasley's until Christmas in a couple days which they would be spending at the Burrow.

On their way home, James and Albus rarely ever stopped talking. They talked about how James had made the Quidditch team which made both of his parents immensely proud. They also heard about all of the "Drama" that happened at Hogwarts which always amused Harry and Ginny. In their years at Hogwarts it seemed that there was never really enough time to focus on teen drama and things of that sort. At one point it seemed Albus was about to say something suspicious about Rose and someone else but James cut him off.

"Al! Shut up! She said not to say anything remember?" Ginny glanced at Harry as they agreed silently that one of them would talk to Al later and get this info out of him. They were both what you could call somewhat nosy parents.

Later that evening, after dinner, Lily had gone to bed and James and Albus were exhausted from the day and were about to follow Lily upstairs when suddenly the phone rang. Harry glanced surprised at the phone. Not many of his wizard friends knew how to use a phone and he couldn't imagine why a muggle would be calling at this hour. Hermione knew and had somewhat taught Ron but not many others knew. Harry picked up the phone to Ron basically screaming in his ear.

"HARRY? YOU THERE?" Hermione had yet to explain to Ron that he didn't need to yell into the phone but Harry reminded him before continuing the conversation.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry sensed a bit of urgency in his voice.

"It's Rose! She just got a phone call." Harry wondered what was so wrong with a phone call and interrogated Ron further. "It was from Malfoy's son. The scorpion kid." Ron was on speaker phone and as soon as he said this, James and Albus glanced at each other nervously and looked at their dad guiltily.

"Why would he call Rose?" Harry was surprised that the Malfoy's even had a phone in their house.

"I have no idea! Rose answered the phone and quickly ran into her room saying something about a friend calling. Then, Hermione being amazing witch she is, used a spell to listen to their conversation. They were talking like they were friends! Harry this could be a problem. Oh no- what if Rosie likes him?" Ron's voice was filled with deep concern and anxiety and Harry, though he had the strong desire to laugh, tried to help Ron calm down with not much success.

Albus and James, who had been trying to sneak upstairs during Ron's rant and Harry stopped them with one of those fatherly looks and they returned to their seats never lifting their eyes from the floor. After harry had hung up the phone and sat down to talk with his boys.

"Now look boys, I think Ron is over reacting, but if you guys know something about this I need to know. I won't be mad or anything though." Albus immediately began to explain to the frustration and shock of James who had clearly not planned on cracking and telling Harry anything.

"Rose and Scorpius are best friends." Albus began, "They hang out like all the time since Scorpius ended up in Gryffindor with the rest of us and but we weren't supposed to tell anyone because Rose thinks that her dad will kill her if he found out that they were friends." Harry listened carefully and debated on whether or not he should inform Ron. Hermione wouldn't care but Ron would freak. It had been a huge surprise when the Malfoy child had ended up in Gryffindor along with Al, James, and Rose and Harry hadn't really been sure what to think though he had heard Malfoy's were changed people nowadays.

Harry sent his kids to bed and went to call up Hermione. When she picked up the phone, Harry didn't even have a chance to talk before Hermione informed him that she already knew all about Rose's friendship with Scorpius. "Of course I know. Rose can't hide anything from me and she told about her being best friends with Scorpius at least a month ago. I hadn't told Ron yet but he has figured it out now and he's still in shock."

***Author's Note***

**I want to continue this story and I'm sorry about the abrupt ending but what happens next would take a while to explain and I wanted to get the first chapter posted. I hope you all enjoyed the story! I will try to get a new chapter written and posted in the next week or so. Review if you enjoyed or have any suggestions!**

****Edit****

**I slightly edited this chapter because i decided to go in a slightly different direction. Hope you all don't mind!**

**~AvidReader3752**


End file.
